


The First Time

by ocqanda



Category: My OC - Fandom, OC - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocqanda/pseuds/ocqanda
Summary: All Shadow had ever wanted was to feel wanted and accepted. Would Axel be able to finally give that to him?'The night was filled with passionate, meaningful kisses - tongues tasting each other and exploring - fingers touching every inch and nails leaving indents on shoulders and hips – noises of ecstasy and fulfilment escaping swollen lips – hands carefully gripping sweat soaked hair and caressing blushing cheeks – chests heaving with the effort of sucking in air and backs arching at the tip of climax.'





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is set in an AU universe where Shadow and his best friend Axel are in a relationship. I haven't written anything like this in a while so it's not the longest read, but enjoy anyway!
> 
> You can find out more about Shadow on my blog - ocqanda.tumblr.com

There were times when clothes would be strewn across floors of rooms they wouldn’t remember being in. Shirts lying in heaps by the fridge, jeans blocking doors from opening fully; all tossed aside in a flurry of want to expose flesh. The urgency of the act would end with them on the larger of the two couches rather than the bed, writhing mindlessly in pleasure, exhausting each other. Hands grabbing roughly in an attempt to be impossibly closer to the other, lips colliding messily in between exasperated breaths and moans. No words were spoken aloud but it was obvious to both of the men what the other’s body craved. Hearts pounded from the frantic movements, all to get to the release they both desperately wanted.  
Other times were gentler, more memorable; a shower of emotions rather than a display of lust. Shadow preferred this, much to his own surprise, as he had always assumed that fast and hard was how he liked it, until Axel changed his mind. It would have made sense to him had he given it enough thought. Why foreplay with women was the part he enjoyed the most and what came next was always quicker than intended and left him wanting something more.  
Out of the two of them Axel had the more reserved personality. If an outsider were to look at them they might assume that Shadow was the dominating one in the relationship; not because of appearances but rather because of his abrasive and loud mouthed attitude. And this rang true in all of his past sexual relationships. But when it came to the physical nature of his partnership with Axel it was rather the opposite, and this is why Shadow preferred the slower, more intimate meetings. Rather than holding someone he wanted to be held; rather than raining feelings onto his lover he wanted to be rained on, and soak them in.  
The first time this happened was the night they both confessed how deeply their feelings ran for each other. Shadow had known for some time just how he felt about the man lying next to him on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. The sensation calmed him. The strong arms around him made him feel safe. Yet it was Axel that initiated the confessing. It was a shy murmur close to Shadow’s ear that broke the sleepy quiet.  
“I love you.”  
Even though it was his first time hearing it, Shadow’s response came easily and without hesitation.  
“I love you too.”  
Somehow the words didn’t convey all that he wanted them to, but he had never been good at explaining things, so they would have to do for now. Their lips met, but there was no rush to it, no quickening need to push harder or faster. They kissed for what could have been hours, simply enjoying each other’s company.  
Eventually they pulled apart and gazed at each other with soft eyes, and rosy warmth on their cheeks. Shadow’s lips were flushed red and parted slightly, a look on his face like he was searching for the right words to say. He couldn’t find them before Axel was kissing him again, with more purpose this time, yet still tender. His mouth wandered along Shadow’s jaw, fingers still tangled in his hair, rolling them until he was leaning over him. Each movement was decisive, and every touch lingered long enough for them to savour the feeling. A shiver ran down Shadow’s spine as Axel began to whisper soft and loving words in his ear. His breath tickled but Shadow kept still, his cheeks reddening as he listened. This was a new experience for him, and at first he was embarrassed by what was being said, not believing that anyone could care about him as much as he was being told. But after a minute he gave himself over to the smooth voice in his ear, his hands wandering across his lover’s chest.  
Clothes started to come off, but rather than a flurry of tugging and an annoyance at the barrier of fabric, it was slow and enjoyable. Shadow watched eagerly as the man on top of him pulled his shirt off over his head, admiring what was in front of him. It was something he had seen before and yet he had never found himself quite as attracted to it as he did in this moment. He trailed his fingertips over the muscles on Axel’s stomach. The skin was smooth and tight, the colour of olives mixed with creamy coffee. It reminded Shadow of warm weather and bright, exotic, foreign places he had never seen. He sat up and began removing his own shirt. A need for intimacy grew in his chest, and as if responding to this Axel gently coaxed him back down onto the bed. He began trailing kisses down the paler man’s neck, leaving marks on his skin with his teeth; gentle, but enough to leave visible bruises. He had never admitted it but Shadow loved looking at these days later, like marks of ownership. A low gasp escaped his throat as Axel continued with his assault of tender kisses, planting them over his torso. The noise spurred Axel into using his tongue, tempting more noises from the back of Shadow’s throat. By this point both men were hard with want, but Axel was intent on making his partner feel all the love and warmth he had to give. He did not stop until there was no skin his lips hadn’t touched. At some point during this Shadow’s mind had gone blank to everything other than the sensation of fiery pleasure creeping over his body. He was almost unaware of the rest of his clothes being removed until he felt strong hands brush against his thighs. It was suddenly very apparent how much he longed for his lover’s touch. Words escaped his mouth in a whimper.  
“More, Axel... please.”  
“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.” His voice was low as he studied the figure below him, skin flushed and breathing heavy.  
It took Shadow a moment to answer, a look of nervousness on his face. For some reason it felt important to him that he gave the best answer he could. When he finally replied it was nothing more than a croak, with a twang of embarrassment in his voice.  
“Love.”  
The sincere confession left Axel smiling, as he got the feeling this was something Shadow had always wanted but never found in the right places, and now he had a chance to give it to him. And that he did.  
The night was filled with passionate, meaningful kisses - tongues tasting each other and exploring - fingers touching every inch and nails leaving indents on shoulders and hips – noises of ecstasy and fulfilment escaping swollen lips – hands carefully gripping sweat soaked hair and caressing blushing cheeks – chests heaving with the effort of sucking in air and backs arching at the tip of climax.  
And after they were both satisfied, collapsed on damp sheets, struggling to keep their eyes open after the effort of what had occurred, Shadow felt those strong arms wrap around him again and hold him in a tight embrace. He let his head rest in the crook of Axel’s neck, and suddenly felt a well of emotion and a lump tighten in his throat. It would have been a first then too, if he had managed to cry, but he was too exhausted to even speak up about it, never mind shed any tears. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was how weak he felt around the man next to him; weak in a way that he would do anything for him. And that was the first time in Shadow’s life that he genuinely believed that the person next to him felt the same.


End file.
